


off-camera

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: What happen when they turn off the camera?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 10





	off-camera

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd.

Even though Yunho said ‘It's okay.’ every time Hongjoong ask to reassure, there's a bruise— _a solid evidence which confuted all things he had said previously_ —on his torso when he pull his shirt off. Hongjoong look at the younger man, put his laptop aside.

"Yunho, come here."

Yunho take his hands off his luggage, do just what he asked to do. Hongjoong reach out to him when he get close enough, gently rubbing the forming bruise on his milky skin.

"Isn't it hurt?"

It seem as though Yunho just realized all of ‘It's okay.’ he said before was a wrong guess. His eyes trace to where Hongjoong touching, small voice slip off his mouth. "Not really-- ah, to be honest, it's a little stinggy... please be careful."

"Then you should try not to move too much while you sleep tonight or it might get worse." Hongjoong said playfully and laugh when he saw sullen look on the other man's face. He move his both hands to Yunho's hips, pull him closer.

"Get well soon, baby."

A soft kiss placed there after that. Yunho silently look at Hongjoong, seems like he has something on mind to say but no words left his mouth, instead, he just pout a little then pick his clothes up and walking to the bathroom without looking back.

(Still, not fast enough for Hongjoong to missed his reddening ears.)

—

**Author's Note:**

> April 14, 2019  
> Milan, Italy


End file.
